Cements are versatile materials used in buildings, support structures, highways, dams, airport runways, ceramics etc. Generally, cements comprise a cementitious material, additives and water. A mixture of the above-mentioned components is cured to yield a cementitious structure. Cementitious structures are considered durable and strong. These structures do, however, suffer from the effects of weathering. In particular, low temperatures cause water inside cement structures to freeze. The water expands, weakening the structure. Water content affects workability. Workability, that is, the flow properties of a cementitious composition, should be maintained in order to facilitate the forming of a structure.
It is, therefore, desired to improve the freeze-thaw stability of cementitious structures. It is also desired to reduce the water content and to make strong and durable cementitious compositions. Additionally, it is desired to maintain the workability of a cementitious composition even at reduced water levels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,243,501 relates to waterproof concrete that may be obtained using relatively small quantities of water by mixing with the cement a water-soluble organic compound having at least 8 carbon atoms. Specifically suggested are the use of fat alcohols reacted with several molecules of ethyleneoxide. Also, various water-soluble reaction products of ethyleneoxide and a fatty acid, a fatty acid amide, fatty acid glycerides, and hydroxy fatty acids may be employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,717 relates to reduction of water demand of wet process Portland cement slurries shown by water-soluble salts of styrene-maleic anhydride copolymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,994 relates to cementitious structures characterized by improved durability and weather resistance obtained by: incorporating alkyl and alkenyl acids, their anhydrides, acid esters, acid amides, halogenated compounds and salts, into cementitious prior to setting; applying said succinic compounds onto concrete subsequent to setting; or by a combination of the foregoing steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,582 relates to a cement composition comprising a cement and an air entraining water reducing agent for the cement, comprising as an active ingredient a higher secondary alcohol oxyalkylene sulfate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,472 relates to a hydraulic cement mix including hydraulic cement, aggregate, sufficient water to effect hydraulic setting of the cement, and an additive comprising a poly(hydroxyalkylated) polyethyleneamine or a poly(hydroxyethyl)polyethyleneimine or mixtures of each or both, the additive being present in an amount sufficient to increase the compressive strength of the hardened mix.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,842 relates to a hydraulic cement mix including hydraulic cement, aggregate, sufficient water to effect hydraulic setting of the cement, an additive comprising a poly(hydroxylalkylated) polyethyleneamine or a poly(hydroxyethyl)polyethyleneimine or mixtures of each of both, the additive being present in an amount sufficient to increase the compressive strength of the hardened mix.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,781 relates to oil based compositions comprising an oil and a multi-functional additive represented by the formula: ##STR1## wherein R is a hydrocarbyl, R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are independently hydrogen or alkyl, n is 1 to 20, and X is a cation. The additive is an effective EP agent and water tolerance fix in functional fluids and lubricating compositions.
Sandoz Product Bulletin 7-200/85 refers to a number of surfactant compounds sold under the trademark Sandopan. These compounds generally conform to the formula: EQU R--O--(C.sub.n H.sub.2n O).sub.m R.sub.1 COOX
wherein R is a fatty group containing 13 to 18 carbons, n is 2 to 4, m is 1 to 100, R.sub.1 is CH.sub.2 to C.sub.3 H.sub.6 and X is H or Na. These compounds are indicated as being useful end products such as cleaning fluids, cosmetics and toiletries.